


Working It Out

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not talking about something didn’t mean that it didn’t exist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working It Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queenmidalah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmidalah/gifts).



> Written as an exercise for Word #240 _Battle_ at [15-Minute-Ficlets](http://15-minute-ficlets.dreamwidth.org/62057.html).

Not talking about something didn’t mean that it didn’t exist.

This was something that Poe Dameron knew for a fact and from bitter experience. However, there was nothing bitter in the way that he found himself thinking about Rey. Ever since they had met there had been something between them. They didn’t talk about it, but both of them had acknowledged that there was something there since the moment they had met in the base where the map to find Luke Skywalker had finally been revealed.

The problem was that before they could act on whatever there was that had sprung up between them, Rey was off on the quest to find Luke and bring him back home where he was needed.

Poe found things to do to keep him from thinking too much about Rey -- at least for a little while. He spent a lot of time sitting with Finn as the unconscious man worked on healing. It was the least he could do, after all. Finn had risked his life to free Poe and then had risked his life again to find and rescue Rey.

Though to hear Chewbacca’s retelling, Rey hadn’t needed anyone to rescue her. 

That was one of the things that Poe liked about Rey -- she didn't wait for things to happen. She got it into her mind to get out of a situation and she figured out how. He wasn't Force sensitive like some other people, but he was glad that Rey was. He didn't like to think about what would have happened to her if she hadn't been able to escape and then hadn't been able to fight Kylo Ren.

Thinking about it now, Poe reached out and took one of Finn’s hands in his. “She’s going to come back in one piece, buddy.”

It was more of a prayer than a promise to their mutual friend. He had faith that whatever the Force was, it was going to bring Rey safely back to him.

He had to believe in it because the alternative was something that he just couldn’t bear to think about. He wouldn’t give into the thought that something would take Rey away from him before he could even tell her how he felt or before there was a chance she could even be his.

No, not _his_. She would always be herself and her own woman but he wanted the chance to at least be a part of her life as something other than just a friend. He wanted them to have the chance to explore whatever it was that he felt between them.

He hoped that it wouldn’t be one of those things that turned into a battle because he really did think that the two of them could be good together.

Poe Dameron didn’t wear his heart on his sleeve but he couldn’t help but take pleasure in the knowledge of what happened the day Rey returned on the Millennium Falcon with Luke accompanying her. He was standing to the side with some of the other pilots when the ship opened and the passengers walked out. He was watching intently, trying to decide if he was going to approach her right away or not.

It was Rey that made the first move, looking around at the crowd, her face set with intention as she glanced at the others waiting for her.

And it was his eyes that Rey looked into as she followed Luke Skywalker down that ramp.


End file.
